Whelming
by beanrox
Summary: The Justice League says the team has to settle their differences on their own. So they do.  Everyone/Everyone
1. Red Heart

I don't own Young Justice, nor it's characters - I just got an awesome idea from it.  
><em><br>The Justice League says the team has to settle their differences on their own. So they do. (Everyone/Everyone)_

Rating: T, for mentioned later cursing.  
>Warning: Some cussing, farther on. Plus usual pre-teen and teenager stupidity. Plus some adult stupidity! Yay for verilsmitude.<br>Words: 140. Itty-bitty, yes, but this is just the start.

* * *

><p>Superboy likes Megann. And Caldur.<p>

Caldur likes Superboy. And Megann.

Megann likes Artemis. And Kid Flash.

Artemis like Kid Flash. And Superboy.

Kid Flash like Megann. And Robin.

And Robin?

The Red Tornado figures that the Boy Wonder has enough problems without hormones - hormones that have yet to hit him, it seems.

So the team, as a whole, fight crime and each other.

And he debates intervening - but ultimately declines. This team is problematic, though not bad, as it is.

They are still young, still learning the laws of the land - he thinks they should have some more time before they try to divine the laws of their hearts.

He may be an andriod, but he is not heartless.


	2. Concerning Confusion

He _doesn't_ like her, Wally says - Dick hears it three times a day. He likes Megan, yet another fact that anyone who's in the same room with the team notices.

Mostly because of his outrageous flirting, and less because of any deep, obvious spark between the alien and the speedster.

Which leads Robin to sometimes thinking that maybe Kid Flash likes _him_, too. Dick ignores this, turns off the analyzing part of his brain - or attempts to - whenever his thoughts veer into that territory. The Boy Wonder doesn't know how he would deal with attraction from_ any_ of his teammates.

He hasn't _'like_ liked' anyone just yet - though he still blushes (in an outrageously embaressing way, the pre-teen grouses) whenever Catwoman or Poison Ivy mockingly flirt with him, something both Babs and Jason seem to find no end of amusement in, darn them.

Of course, recently, he hasn't been talking to Batgirl - she's giving him the silent treatment, and _he's_ still annoyed about her throwing a bola at his head when he laughed at her complaining about cramps. (Batman had just sighed and told them to be quiet and Jason to stop sniggering, they were on sentry duty; he'd been no help at all.)

_Girls make no sense._, he figures helplessly, deciding that maybe he should talk to Wally. Maybe _he_ could explain why they're so great? Though that might just set the redhead into waxing poetic about Megan again...

Perhaps Kaldur would know more.


	3. Gathering Data

Kaldur does not know more. In fact, he seems to know less.

The dark skinned older boy lays out it heartbreak in the plainest way he can, and Robin feels horrendously guilty - though he does pointedly ask why his friend didn't tell the team about it.

And then he shuts the gilled superhero down when he starts in about 'duty' and 'soldiering on', because that is crap, and Dick knows he knows it, too.

Robin doesn't point out that Kaldur never mentioned Conner when he talked about heartbreak (because the partner of The World's Greatest Detective notices those things) and he keeps equally quiet about Red Arrow joining the team, if only briefly, and the consequently higher frequency of Kaldur stuttering and staring at his teammates butts. (Which he keeps as blackmail material, instead.)

And so in the end the Boy Wonder decides he needs some more data, because he knows you can_ never_ have enough. And if he doesn't want to look like an idiot in front of Zatanna, he's going to need a _lot_ more.

Maybe M'gann would know something.


	4. Time Warp

Robin never does get to have that talk with M'gann. In between Wally breaking his arm, and her and Conner breaking up, and Wally and Artemis retiring - and God, that still sounds weird, even when they're back, because they're all barely into their /twenties/...

But they're back together, with a few additions, now. Tensions are still running high - nobody wants to talk much about the whole two-Red-Arrows thing for starters, Dick included - so it's not entirely back to normal yet.

They've all got new scars, mental and physical. Hell, Wally's got new /family/. And although he knows it's unfair, Nightwing can't stop thinking about the family he's lost. It's taboo to talk about it in the Batcave - not for any reason other than it makes everyone massively guilty and uncomfortable and sad - so he avoids saying much about it to his teammates.

He isn't keeping secrets, he tells himself. It's a family matter. A /Bat/ matter, more than that. He'd never been part of the team, really, had Jason - they probably wouldn't remember him, wouldn't care.

Nightwing sighs, and contents himself with losing his unhappy thoughts in watching Kaldur and M'gann train, admiring the way their muscles move instead. 


End file.
